villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
A-Squad Power Rangers
The A-Squad Rangers were the elite team of S.P.D. Power Rangers but joined the ranks of the Troobian Empire, making them as the hidden supporting villains from Power Rangers S.P.D. at the end. History The A-Squad helped to protect Earth from hostile threats, but at some point, allied with Emperor Gruumm since Bridge Carson sensed something about their auras when they left Delta Base for a last-minute simulation instruction, as stated in the first episode "Beginnings Part I". Protecting Helix Nebula and disappearance The A-Squad was assigned on a mission to protect the Helix Nebula from the Troobian Empire until it was actually a trap and contact with them was lost. Defection and Destroying S.P.D. Gamma 4 base However, this was actually a trick and the A-Squad bid their time, destroying the S.P.D. Gamma 4 base in the process. Faking a crash-landing on Gamma-Orion and Return to Earth They eventually faked a crash landing on Gamma-Orion and sent out a distress signal to get the B-Squad to come and "rescue" them. After they brought the A-Squad back, the B-Squad were frustrated when Commander Cruger dismissed them abruptly to debrief the A-Squad. The fact that they would now be back on "zord clean-up duty" and the realization they were now back as reserves did not help, despite all their work over the past months. Capturing Commander Cruger and battling B-Squad However, the A-Squad revealed themselves as traitors and captured Cruger, bringing him to Gruumm's spacecraft. They eventually took on B-Squad and they overwhelmed them at first until B-Squad used their S.W.A.T. Mode to fight and defeat them. Escalating the battle, the A-Squad started to unleash their own Megazord and a battle between them and both Delta Squad Megazord and Omegamax Megazord had begun, but once Broodwing and his forces attacked the Delta Base and activate the Delta Command Megazord with a plot of destroying Newtech City, the A-Squad succeeded in destroying the Delta Squad Megazord, as well as disabling the Omegamax Megazord. Conclusion and Final Defeat However, the B-Squad utilized the S.W.A.T. Megazord to destroy the A-Squad's Megazord with the A-Squad getting imprisoned in the containment cards by the B-Squad as Jack Landors judged them guilty. Abilities The A-Squad is able to morph instantly without using a Morpher, which grants them armored suits and powerful laser blasters. Overall their equipment seems similar to the B-Squad's S.W.A.T. mode, which explains why the B-Squad had to use that technology to beat them. The A-Squad are highly skilled fighters and the only reason they were defeated by the B-Squad because they underestimated them. Members Charlie Charlie is the Red Ranger and the leader of the A-Squad, as well as the first female Red Ranger. Charlie was extremely arrogant and contemptuous of the B-Squad. In their battle with B-Squad, she took on Jack Landors, the B-Squad Red Ranger. After easily defeating him, Charlie taunted the B-Squad, saying they weren't worthy of wiping their boots. But when her team was defeated and about to be captured, she was outraged by the idea that the A-Squad could possibly be beaten by their "inferiors" and said the B-Squad couldn't do this since they were A-Squad, only for Jack to say they had been demoted before they were imprisoned. Blue Ranger The Blue Ranger (never given an official name) is a walrus-like, multi-eyed alien. In the A-Squad's battle with the B-Squad, he took on Schuyler "Sky" Tate, the B-Squad Blue Ranger. The Blue Ranger, unlike his cohorts, never actually talked and ended up imprisoned along with the rest of his team. Greg Aronowitz, when sculpting the character, referred to himself as "The Walrus" and the Blue Ranger was given the name "Beevor" by a fan, which is the name generally used in fandom. Green Ranger The Green Ranger (never given an official name) is an African-American man. In the A-Squad's battle with the B-Squad, he took on Bridge Carson, the B-Squad Green Ranger. After the B-Squad was first overwhelmed, the Green Ranger, along with his teammates, taunted them by saying they were next choice. However, he ended up imprisoned along with the rest of his team. The Green Ranger was given the name "Cliff" by a fan, which is the name generally used in fandom. Yellow Ranger The Yellow Ranger (never given an official name) is a Caucasian man. In the A-Squad's battle with B-Squad, he fought Elizabeth "Z" Delgado. After the B-Squad Ranger was first overwhelmed, the Yellow Ranger, along with his teammates, taunted them by saying they were second-rate. However, he ended up imprisoned along with the rest of the team. The Yellow Ranger was given the name "Ivan" by a fan, which is the name generally used in fandom. Pink Ranger The Pink Ranger (never given an official name) is an Asian woman. In the A-Squad's battle with B-Squad, she fought Sydney "Syd" Drew. After the B-Squad was overwhelmed the first time, The Pink Ranger, along with her teammates, taunted them by saying they were second best. However, she ended up imprisoned along with the rest of the team. The Pink Ranger was given the name "Rachel" by a fan, which is the name generally used in fandom. Megazord When the A-Squad first appeared in the two-part episode "Beginnings", they utilized the Delta Squad Megazord, but once they revealed themselves as traitors, they utilized a new Megazord. However, it was finally destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord, similarly to how the A-Squad was defeated once the B-Squad used their S.W.A.T. Mode. Description It can transform into a drilling vehicle that Broodwing had given to Gruumm once before. This Megazord is quite powerful, able to destroy the Delta Squad Megazord and disable the Omegamax Megazord easily, and it can fire strong energy blasts. Strangely, there are S.P.D. decals built inside the Megazord's cockpit, so it may belong to S.P.D. once before; however, its outward appearance is heavily modified in order to fit in with the rest of the Troobian Empire. Trivia *The A-Squad Rangers are the second ranger characters after Lightspeed Rescue's Titanium Ranger to be of American design with no Super Sentai counterparts and it is the only Ranger team based in America. Their Megazord is based on the final giant robot used in the final episodes of Dekaranger which was piloted by an alien criminal in that version. *The A-Squad Ranger's helmets are modified versions of the ones worn by the Space Rangers. The Green Ranger's helmet was a repainted version of the Black Ranger since there was no Green Space Ranger. *The Pink Ranger's actress, Motoko Nagino, did a lot of stunt work throughout Power Rangers and she is married to a long time stunt coordinator and executive producer for Power Rangers. *The A-Squad Rangers are the first example of Power Rangers becoming evil of their own free will, instead of being brainwashed like Tommy Oliver, or being created that way, like the Psycho Rangers. *This team of Power Rangers is also known for having the very first female Red Ranger in Power Rangers history. Gallery RachelASquad.jpg|The A-Squad Pink Ranger SPD ASquad Blue.png|The A-Squad Blue Ranger SPD ASquad Charlie.png|Charlie SPD ASquad green.png|The A-Squad Green Ranger SPD ASquad yellow.png|The A-Squad Yellow Ranger PRSPD A-Rangers.jpg|A-Squad revealed themselves as traitors and captured Commander Cruger ASuadMZ ckpt.jpg|The cockpit of the A-Squad's Megazord A-SquadMZ.jpg|A-Squad Megazord Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aliens Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Organization Category:Traitor Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Teams Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy Category:Elitist Category:Liars Category:Empowered Villains Category:Trickster Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Spy Category:Charismatic villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful